winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Butterflix
Butterflix is the first Fairy Form introduced in Season 7. It is parallel to Tynix. *'Previous Transformation:' Mythix *'Next Transformation:' Tynix Overview In Season 7, the Winx find their Bloomix powers to be ineffective against Kalshara. They acquire this form in the Valley of Fruit of the past during their quest to find the secret of the Digmoles. Appearance The outfits are flowing dresses that are bright, colorful, layered, and often fluffy. The dresses also have butterfly wings' parts that match their wings. They wear matching butterfly wings' vein-like wristbands and high heels. The hair is loosely braided or tied into a bubble ponytail, and is decorated with butterfly-based hair accessories. The wings are big and are similar to those of the butterflies' with varying patterns. Requirements In order to earn Butterflix, a fairy must prove themselves worthy as the true defender of the Fairy Animals. Magical Abilities As the essence of the nature, Butterflix grants its users nature-based power. However, it cannot damage nature itself. Special Butterflix Powers With Butterflix, a fairy has a power that can connect her to nature. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Freedom Enchantment *Stella: Flux of Light *Flora: Natural Whisper *Musa: Melody of Fairies *Tecna: Virtual Flow *Aisha: Magical Water Hug Freedom's enchantment.png|Freedom Enchantment Lux of light 711.png|Flux of Light Natural whisper 707.png|Natural Whisper Melody of fairies 709 5.png|Melody of Fairies Virtual glow 712.png|Virtual Flow Magical water hug 2.png|Magical Water Hug Effects Every girl has a butterfly special effect added to their attacks. Ways to Acquire *The Winx - Defeating the Giant of the Valley and defending the Digmoles. (S7E3) Known Butterflix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Butterflix.png|Bloom's Butterflix Stella Butterflix.png|Stella's Butterflix Flora Butterflix.png|Flora's Butterflix Musa Butterflix.png|Musa's Butterflix Tecna Butterflix.png|Tecna's Butterflix Aisha Butterflix.png|Aisha's Butterflix BFX.jpg|Winx Butterflix Trivia *"Butterflix" is derived from the word "butterfly," ''which is ''a type of flying insect. *In the early concept art, Bloom did not have a butterfly on her hair but a matching flower-like object, her wings were bigger, her dress had more colors, her hair was long with braids and was in a ponytail, her arm had a ribbon, and she wore barefoot sandals. *This is the first transformation to feature dance scenes during the transformation sequence. *Butterflix is the second nature-based power with the first being Sophix. **While Sophix has a floral appearance, Butterflix has a faunal appearance. *This is the second transformation where Stella wears her hair down with the first being Mythix. *Butterflix is the earliest earned transformation, having been earned in the third episode of a season. *This is Tecna's fourth transformation in which she does not wear pants or shorts. The first is Sophix, the second is Harmonix, and the third is Mythix. *The animation effects of this transformation, the butterflies, are similar to the Winx's Believix animation effects when they use their Believix special spells, and to Roxy's Believix animation effects when she casts spells. *Butterflix is the first transformation in which the Winx wear makeup in their waterline. *Stella is the only Winx to turn right, while all the other girls turn left during their transformation sequence. **She is also the only Winx to have an arm band solely on the left arm. *Flora is the only Winx to not expose her right heel in the final group pose. *This is the only Fairy Form with individual final poses to not show any footwear, with the exception of Stella, part of whose shoe can be seen in her final pose. *The background for the transformation as well as the dance sequence resembles that of the music video for K-Pop group Rainbow’s song "Sunshine." Transformation Sequences Winx Club - Season 7 - Butterflix Transformation! Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 Category:Butterflix Category:Forms Category:Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Season 8 Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha